


A Meeting With The Alternate Self

by Marie198



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie198/pseuds/Marie198
Summary: It was a rainy day when Tsuna meets with a mysterious hooded figure--without knowing the figure is his alternate self.
Relationships: sawada Tsunayoshi X OC
Kudos: 5





	A Meeting With The Alternate Self

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work on AO3. Technically speaking, this isn't my first khr fanfic that I've written. I used to post on Wattpad but because I'm a general nobody (probably will be the same here), I don't actually have much reception (actually zero but let's pretend there's some) so I figured to try my luck here. So if I'm terrible at tagging or anything, yelp, forgive me for that.

It was an ordinary day. Except that Tsuna hadn't expected it to rain.

He dashed across the streets, wrapping his jacket around the paper bag that contained his gifts. Hikari had wanted a doll for so long and he promised her to buy it during Christmas. At the thought of his daughter, he smiled, feeling a sudden flush of affection.

His daughter. Who knew that a dame like him would even have a family of his own?

Going under the shelter of the bus stop, he shook his head, trying to get the water out from his hair. He peeked down towards his gift, happy to see that only a few rain drops attacked the paper bag. Smiling, he sat down on the seats available.

He turned his watch forward, frowning at the time. It was half past twelve. He must have take too long when buying the doll. Misaki would nag at him for coming home too late. Lunch would have been cold. He chuckled at the thought of his wife. Misaki was always a worrywart. He supposed every wife did that to their husband though.

He stared at the curtain of rain, hearing it hit the floor in a rhythmic music. Drops of rain spilled onto him as they hit the ground, and Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling the wind blowing towards him. He couldn't really go home so he could only stay here until the rain stopped.

"So what's in that bag?"

Tsuna jumped slightly but he controlled himself from shouting out. He vaguely remembered how Misaki told him that screaming really hurt her ears, and how from that day onwards, he restrained himself to the best he can.

"A gift for my daughter," Tsuna said as he turned to the right where he heard the voice from and saw a hooded figure. He couldn't really see his face as he was looking towards the road, but he was pretty sure that he did not see this person before he sat down.

Or maybe it was his inattentiveness. He did have that habit of zoning out. Chalking it to that, he relaxed and smiled.

"You have a daughter?" The hooded figure said with an astonishing voice, before he continued, "I mean, you don't seem like a father."

Tsuna blinked. Then he threw his head backwards and laughed. This was gold. After Misaki complained about his beard and how frowning was going to make him look old, he finally could tell her that somebody thinks he was young. Honestly, just because he looked more mature—which was the best thing after looking like a twig for most of his teenage years—did not mean he was old.

"Oh, I'm glad that you think I look that young. But yeah, I do have a daughter. I had her when I was twenty-one, so I can see why you think that I'm too young to be a father. She's quite a cute thing, always like to hug things. Did you know that she wanted to hug a tiger once? I had to pull her away and talk to her while she was crying for hours on why she should not hug that tiger. I swear." He shook his head, smiling as he recalled.

"You sound like you love your daughter a lot. How about your wife?"

He frowned at the question. "Yes, I do love her but why are you asking about my wife?"

The hooded figure seemed to be silent for a while. Then he spoke, "I never had a wife. I'm curious how is it like to be married."

 _Oh..._ Tsuna thought. _I see._

"Well." Tsuna placed his bag on the side as he stretched out, trying to think about how he should be talking about this subject. "Being married was terrifying for me at first actually."

"Really?" The hooded figure's voice peaked slightly in surprise. At this moment, Tsuna felt a surge of familiarity. Something about this figure made him felt like he saw him before.

"To put it bluntly, I never thought I would be married." He gazed into the curtain of rain, trying to see past to the other side of the road. All he could see was the blurry image of houses and roads. Memories of the past flowed into his mind, and he remembered the turbulent emotions his younger self felt for a long time. Being bullied for years made him felt that nobody would ever love him and things would never work out in his life.

The wind blew harder. He wrapped his gift with his jacket but did not try to wipe the raindrops that landed upon him.

"Why?"

"I didn't really go through a good life. Father was absent, mother cried all the time and she was too forgiving and accommodating to tell my father come back to take care and be a damn husband to her. I'm also a nutcase myself. I suck in studies, can't make friends for the life of me. The most I could do was play games and win in them, but yet, I can't win in life." At the end of his words, the rain seemed to beat harder, echoing in the canals of his ears.

"And then?"

"I was bullied for a long time." He smiled crookedly. "I still think of those times but they don't affect me that much anymore. But more than that, it affected how I see people. Whenever I see girls interested in me, I convince myself that I'm not going to be liked and all that. Even when Misaki was chasing more than I was chasing her, I was still convinced that I was not to be loved."

Tsuna could still remember how he met Misaki. She was one of the customers that often did servicing in the shop he worked at. Misaki was financially better than him, working in more reputable jobs than the mechanic he was. Sometimes he wondered where the luck he got from to get such a woman to become a housewife, taking care of him and his daughter.

It dawned on him, even then, that she truly loved him.

"So what made you decide to get married despite your fear?" The hooded figure turned to face him but the hood was still blocking his face.

Tsuna closed his eyes. The wind was gentler this time, and the sound of the rain seemed to be quieter, and the rhythm of it was languid. He opened his eyes slightly, eyeing on the sunlight that peeked out from the grey clouds, reflecting onto the raindrops, forming an increasingly visible rainbow. He smiled. A rainbow for a wonderful day.

"Because why not? The bullies hurt me. They broke me to the point that I stop believing in love, in people but they were in the past. So why should I allow it to dominate who I can be now? I allow them to take over my teenage years. But my adult years are still in my hands. And I don't want to be as unhappy as I was my younger self."

The rain became lighter until it was a drizzle. He could see the roads now. He could see the road in his life, and while the curtain of rain would come in his life at moments he never expected, he could trust that they would let up again.

_Tsuna, I love you. That will never change and I want you to trust me on this. I know things have been rough on you, but would you give me a chance to show you that the world isn't all made of cruelty?_

_I do,_ He thought. _And I'm glad I took the chance._

"How? How can you be free from the past so easily?" The hooded figure's voice cracked. Tsuna turned to him, feeling empathy for the man before him. It reminded him of the kid he once was, who questioned the same thing every day and tell himself that he was broken and he could not do anything about it.

"Let go. Take a chance to try to see that the world isn't all about pain. When we are young, we see the world as what a few people make it out to be. But when you see more of it, you will find hope, happiness, joy in this world. And the more you find these things, the more you realize that you aren't living in the past anymore but this present moment that gives you everything that you could do with. I hope you would find that one thing you can live with the present moment."

He smiled at him as the rain stopped completely and the sun shone into the roof of the bus stop. Carrying his paper bag by its handle, he said his goodbyes, "Goodbye, I have to go now. I hope things go fine for you. You still have a long way to go."

The figure stared after him, running back towards his home. He swallowed, feeling overwhelmed by the wisdom that his alternate self displayed. No matter how much he tried to forget about the past, about what he suffered under the bullies, he could not forget about it. Even after inheriting the Vongola Familga, inheriting riches that were generated after generations and generations, he still felt like the boy who could not do well in anything and was a loser in every way.

_I hope you would find that one thing you can live with the present moment._

"How do I find that one thing I can live with?" he said in the silence.

He stared at the Vongola ring. He remembered his friends, how they sacrificed themselves for him. How they joked with him and how they protected him continuously.

_Take a chance to try to see that the world isn't all about pain._

He was always so happy with them but yet so insecure around them. He just couldn't believe that they cared for him and even admired him.

_Even when Misaki was chasing more than I was chasing her, I was still convinced that I was not to be loved._

He remembered how his alternate self said about him not believing that his wife would love him. Then it struck him that he was in the same situation as his alternate self was in before.

_They broke me to the point that I stop believing in love, in people but they were in the past. So why should I allow it to dominate who I can be now?_

He stared at his hands. He was right. Why was he allowing the past to dominate who he can be? Why?

_I allow them to take over my teenage years. But my adult years are still in my hands. And I don't want to be as unhappy as I was my younger self._

He thought of the nights he cried over the past, over the ghost that haunted him. He thought of the nights that he could not stop worrying over when his friends would leave him, for they would realize how much he wasn't worth sacrificing for. He was so unhappy, even more than his younger self.

_And the more you find these things, the more you realize that you aren't living in the past anymore but this present moment that gives you everything that you could do with._

Reborn. Lal. His guardians. His Familga. He was no longer that kid anymore, he realized. He was not dame-Tsuna. He was not helpless anymore. He was not what they say anymore.

_Take a chance to try to see that the world isn't all about pain._

"My life isn't all about pain anymore. I was the one rewinding it again and again. I was the one who kept holding onto it. It was never about them. It was about how I thought of myself." Tsuna stared at his hands. Why didn't he realize that earlier? The freedom, the release from his past was in his hands. It was never from anybody but himself.

_Take a chance._

He closed his eyes. He could feel his emotions urging him not to, urging him to not trust anymore. But maybe that was what he needed, what he had to try. Maybe he needed to take a chance. No, he had to take a chance.

He opened them. Determination shone from those eyes as he took out a device to bring him back to his own world. He went around the other worlds to see how useless he had become if he was not chosen to be a mafia boss. But this trip gave him something he hadn't expected. As an afterthought, he turned to the direction his alternate self left, and bowed, thanking him from the bottom of his heart.

The rainbow was still there and the sun was brighter than ever, illuminating the dreary day before.


End file.
